worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Minny
Minny, sometimes referred to as Mini, is a van who enjoys traveling. In the ''Cars'' series, Minny and her husband Van make frequent appearances as tourists that visit Radiator Springs and other locations around the world. History ''Cars'' In Cars, Minny and Van are first seen driving towards Radiator Springs while looking for an on-ramp to Interstate 40. Minny tells Van that maybe they should ask for a map, but he says he has a GPS and never needs a map again. Minny mentions that Van did the same when they were heading up to the "Crazy Days" (a parody of Derby Days) in Shakopee. When Sally tells them that she has a map inside the Cozy Cone Motel, Minny suggests that Van should read the map. Van says "I don't need a map! I have the GPS." When they are about to leave, Lizzie puts a sticker on Van's bumper as something to remember the residents, and Sally tells them to spread word of the town by telling their friends. After Lightning McQueen begs Van and Minny to call for help, they stand for a few seconds of silence. Then their car alarms go off, and they quickly leave the town, but not before cautiously locking their doors. They are later seen in a post-credits scene, where they are lost in the middle of the desert, still looking for an on-ramp. They are covered in dust and have tumbleweeds stuck to their tires, as well as inside Van's luggage carrier. Minny arguably asks Van if they can ask someone for directions, but Van, almost driven to insanity, still refuses and says that there is an on-ramp close ahead. ''Cars Toons'' ''Spinning'' In Spinning, Minny makes a cameo in the crowd watching Guido perform his tricks with a sign. ''Cars 2'' watching the Radiator Springs Grand Prix]]Minny appears near the end of Cars 2 with her husband Van. She listens to Mater's story about being a spy, and states that she likes it. Van, however, doesn't believe it until Holley Shiftwell arrives to confirm it. Later, Minny and Van are seen attending the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Other appearances Minny also appears in the 2011 Target commercial. Mater calls her a "mom on a mission", which implies that she and Van may have at least one (so far unseen) child. Cars Land Both Minny and Van appear in Radiator Springs Racers at Cars Land. After the riders almost crash into Mack, they will almost crash into Van and Minny, who quickly move out of the way. General information Physical description Minny is a Chauncey Motors Cavalcade Touring 200 HP 3.8-Liter V6, a model that is based off of the 1996 Dodge Caravan. She is painted entirely purple, with white mirrors and rims. Her license plate reads "SL1-19". Her maximum speed is 130 km/h and his horce power is 200. Personality and traits Minny often disagrees with her husband, most often on Van's lack of wanting to use directions to get to their desired locations. Appearances *''Cars'' *''Cars 2'' *''Spinning'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Mini and her husband Van love to go out and see the world. Unfortunately they rarely see their exit. Getting lost on vacation has become somewhat of a tradition for the couple. Mini enjoys the unplanned detours. They allow her to see interesting places and folks that she would never have planned on visiting. She just wishes that her husband could enjoy that time to stop and smell the roses -- and if not, then at least stop and ask for directions." Quotes *"Yeah, we're in the middle of nowhere!" - Cars *"We're just trying to find the interstate!" - Cars *"That's a very entertaining story young man!" - Cars *"Honey look!, Von Dutch" - Cars Portrayals *Edie McClurg - All appearances Gallery Mini.jpg|Car Finder profile MiniCars.jpg|''Cars'' Vistazo - 5.png|Cars 2 Minni and Van.png|Cars 2 Lightning Francesco Minny-Target.png|Minny in the 2011 Target commercial MiniSpinning.jpg|''Spinning'' Trivia *Minny and Van's names together are "minivan", a type of car. *While her diecast packaging and the Car Finder game refer to her as "Mini", the closing credits of the feature films spell her name as "Minny". de:Minny pl:Mini pt-br:Minny ru:Минни Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Spinning Category:Female characters Category:Minivans Category:Cars Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars Toons